


Split Characteristics

by Ashthelame



Category: Split - Fandom, Writing - Fandom, author - Fandom, split characteristics
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashthelame/pseuds/Ashthelame
Summary: Imagine you bump into a kid in the middle of printing an essay and now all your fictional characters start talking to you and controlling your moves. Well that happened to Keith Poly, a girl who every time she reads the name of a fictonal character she writes they become part of her. Find out how she tries to make it stop.





	Split Characteristics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Vanishing of Sidney Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Vanishing+of+Sidney+Hall).



> I'm sorry it's not the best

Why is it that teachers need to be in my business, well I think it’s because they knew my lies. I’m Keith Poly, yes poly meaning many. I guess this is the story about me, so here goes the backstory. I’m not a dude, before you think Keith is a boys name, my parents were high when I was naturally born without a doctor. In a bathtub. In a hotel. In the middle of no where. My dad is a deadbeat and my mother is an addict, but me. I’m an author. I write stories that some how come to life beneath my eyes. I don’t know why this happens to me, but it does. Well, this is the story of how I became known.

                I paced my steps as I quickly rushed through to the computer lab, as a writer I get something called a block. I can’t write, and because of that I don’t sleep. English, the class I always seem to never pay attention in, yet love at the same  time. I have a story I wrote, a man named Jacque Fraise, a lonely French baker, who travels to America and falls in love with coffee. Why coffee you might ask, well why fall in love with a person why you can love a thing.

                The computer lab smells like feet, probably because everyone takes their shoes of in this class. My flash drive that I held with my strong grip, fell out of my hand on my way here. I panicked and turned and turned hoping I’d see it. Then, my hero came. A man dressed in loose jeans and a band tee tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, almost too angry to talk. “I think you dropped this.”  Woah, his voice was like mocha, that smooth rich flavor with just enough taste to make you melt. Plus his eyes, those honey-like eyes that I stared into leaving the flash drive forgotten.

                He cleared his throat, god forgive that he wouldn’t feel the same. He handed me my flash drive and our hands connected. I felt a jolt of energy fly through me, but it might have been nothing. I turned to plug it into the computer then back to him and he was gone. Vanished from thin air basically, I didn’t hear him walk away, and I don’t even remember him going to out school, but who knows not me.

 

                English came and my paper was finally printed, yet I still had to read it aloud. I stood, palms sweaty and the paper slipping easily from my hands. I read, “Jacque Fraise.” Then it happened, pain erupted from my hands up to my head. I gulped and twitched my hands to the left and smiled nervously. I kept reading until, the teacher took a sip of her coffee and I heard him. _‘Coffee! Oui please, get some get some now now!’_

                I furrowed my eyebrows, no way a fictional character could be in my head. I thought that I was just going insane, yet I wouldn’t tell anyone. I don’t need people to have another thing to pick on me about. Maybe it was the kid from earlier, he seemed mysterious. Maybe he put a spell on me, h what am I thinking, magic isn’t real. Hogwarts doesn’t exist in this life, sadly. I felt my body jerk towards the teacher and the class erupted in laughter. “Miss Poly, please take a seat.” He barked his order. I reached towards the coffee grabbing the glass handle. I chugged the warm liquid and gagged, I hated coffee. _‘Oui, lovely coffee!’_

                Uh oh, the teacher had a rough glare boring into my skin as I set the mug back onto the desk and scurried off to my seat. She got up and walked out. She just walked out of the class and then a scream erupted from outside the classroom. We all knew it was her, screaming over me drinking her disgusting coffee. _‘No, not disgusting, splendid!’_ Oh shut it you, you got me into this mess. Who knows how much trouble I’ll get into. Will I get expelled from school, maybe suspended. I’ll wish for the least, a detention. I wonder if she’s going to say anything, but then again she’s a fat old lady with anger issues.

 

                So turns out don’t drink your teachers coffee, it might have alcohol in it. I’ve become tipsy by the time I reached the end of school and I think it’s noticeable. I’m stumbling around with a pounding headache. I glare at all my teachers wondering if they all put alcohol in their coffee. Why would they do that, at a school. How unprofessional of them. Well, it’s over now, I can just go sleep it off. Next thing I wknow, I’m on the ground and some dark figure in front of the sun is standing in front of me.


End file.
